Inferno (4CW)
Inferno 'is an inactive professional wrestler. He is best known for his time in 4CW, where he competed from 2004 to 2011. In 4CW, he is a one-time 4CW World Champion, two-time 4CW Tag Team Champion with Carstein, three-time winner of the WAR match and was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2008. 'Background As a young boy, Inferno was made fun of in school. Inferno never fought back, instead he buried all of his hate, anger, and feelings deep down inside. '4 Corners Wrestling (2004 - 2011)' Debut & WAR match (2004) Inferno started with 4CW in 2004. Early in his career, during a tag team match against Gemini, Inferno's head was injured, releasing a darker side of Inferno, who is more twisted and insane than he ever could be. Inferno won the first ever WAR match in 4CW, teaming with chux, Tony Rage and Lord Skywolf to defeat Steven Penance, Descent, Jakob Villani & Virus. Feud with Jack Valentine & Hard Knocks Life match (2005) Inferno was involved in a big feud with Jack Valentine in 2005, that culminated in a the first ever Hard Knocks Life match at Revival 2005, in which Valentine defeated Inferno. Second WAR victory & 4CW World Champion (2006) In March 2006, Inferno defeated Chris Crow to win the 4CW World Championship. He would hold the belt until October, where he lost the belt to chux. Dark Influence, Inc, "The Law" Carlos Murphy & Inferno defeated Senecca, Dirk Meyer, Roman, and Cocozo to win the 2006 WAR match, giving Inferno his second victory in WAR. 4CW World Championship Pursuit (2007) At Gallows End 2007, Inferno and Fish challenged 4CW World Champion Synder in a triple threat Hard Knocks Life match, in which Synder won to retain the title. Lords of Salem, Tag Team Champion, Third WAR victory and Hall of Fame Induction (2008-2009) Carstein created a new tag team with former 4CW World Heavyweight Champion Inferno, the Lords of Salem. The LoS quickly made a name for themselves in 4CW. They eliminated chux & Roky from the Tag Team Tournament (before being eliminated by Sery & Synder) and defeated Supreme & Mike Nichols at Revival 2008. Lords of Salem blew through the tag division like a hurricane over the summer of 2008. They retired the Murphy Brothers and teamed with Stardust and John Krone to defeat the Masked Invaders at WAR. Inferno became the first person to win three WAR matches in 4CW history, a record that stands to this day. Lords of Salem granted a Tag Team Championship match against the Tag Champs, chux & Roky at Gallows End 2008 in a Gallows Pole match, but came up short. Inferno was honored in this same year with an induction into the 4CW Hall of Fame, Class of 2008, alongside Supreme and Fish. They were granted another shot at Massacre 2009, in a Buried Alive match. With Fish substituting for Roky, LoS emerged victorious, and Carstein captured his first championship belt in 4CW. A lengthy feud began for the Tag Team Championships between LoS, chux & Roky, the Budz (Fish & Firecracker and S&M. LoS were triumphant in a four-way tables elimination match at Revival 2009 and continued to hold the belts until August when the Budz finally defeated them at Cash Out. Best of Seven Series versus Sery (2010) In 2010, Sery and Inferno started feuding. This feud would heat up and turn into a Best of Seven Series. The series culminated at Revival 2010, where Sery defeated Inferno in an Exploding Ring match. Inferno's career was on the line and so he departed 4CW after this loss. Return & Two-time Tag Team Champion (2010 - 2011) Inferno returned not long after and reformed his tag team with Carstein. In January 2011, the Lords of Salem defeated The Universal Soldiers to reclaim the 4CW Tag Team Championships. They held the titles until May 2011, where 4CW went on hiatus, and the titles were vacated. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves ' ** *'Signature Moves' ** *'Regular Moves' ** *'Nicknames' ** *'Entrance Themes' **'"Sad but True" by Metallica' (2004 - Present) **'"The Lords of Salem" by Rob Zombie' (with Carstein) (2007 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** Chris Crow ** Jack Valentine ** Synder ** Best Team Ever (Supreme & Mike Nichols) ** chux & Rocket Roky ** The BUDZ (Fish & Firecracker) ** S&M (Senecca & Dirk Meyer) ** Sery 'Championships and Accomplishments' *'4 Corners Wrestling' **4CW Hall of Fame Inductee ***Class of 2008 **4CW World Champion (x1) **4CW Tag Team Champion (x2) ***with Carstein (Lords of Salem) **2008 WAR match Winner ***with Carstein, Stardust & John Krone **2006 WAR match Winner ***with "The Law" Carlos Murphy & Dark Influence, Inc. **2004 WAR match Winner ***with chux, Lord Skywolf & Tony Rage 'Personal Life' Category:4CW Wrestlers Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:World Champions